Walkin' In A Winter Wonderland
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: The title says it all Ren and Yoh go for one of their walks... YohXRen Warning: Yaoi, so please refrain from reading if you don't particularly enjoy reading them. Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, no matter_ how_ much I wanna…

But the ideas are _all_ mine, I'm happy to say!

Okay, yeah: This is yaoi, meaning gay relationship, to those who are too thick-headed to read the stupid summary…okay, I _may_ suck at summaries, but at _least_ I got the idea, ne? So if you're one of the few people who hate yaoi, and love to ignore the warnings, this is for you:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

Ha! _Now_ say I didn't warn ya!

(This is dedicated to **_Author-sama!_** If you're reading this: Thanks for giving me the courage to _finally _post! You are totally awesome!)

Please be nice; this is the first fanfiction I'm posting. If you like it, I'll post more…there are loads more where this came from!)

Sooo…_On_ with the fanfiction!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Walkin' In A Winter Wonderland

Asakura, Yoh sighed again, and watched in delight as his breath rose before his face, and disappeared into the air before his very eyes.

"And for exactly _how _much longer can you continue to stay more interested in your own breath than _me_, Yoh?" Came an amused voice from behind the brunette shaman. Yoh turned around, and grinned at his companion, encircling the Chinese with an arm, and pulling his closer towards himself. The Tao blushed, but uncharacteristically snuggled closer to the Japanese. Yoh grinned.

"Heh, you missed me? I was only gone for five minutes," Yoh teased.

"Sorry, Yoh. It's not that you're desirable it's because you're warm." The Chinese smirked at Yoh's look of mock insult. Ren cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Alright, alright. The truth is it's a combination of both. _Happy, _Asakura?" Yoh grinned, and hugged him closer. The two walked towards the cemetery, and found many ghosts happily chatting with one another.

"Looks like they're really in the _–spirit– _for Christmas, eh, guys? Get it? _They're_ spirits!" Ren rolled his eyes, and sighed, shaking his head.

"Great. Perfect. Chocolove, I'm going to give you about .5 seconds to beat it before I beat _you."_ Ren hissed at the American now doubled over in laughter. HoroHoro now appeared from behind the gravestone that Chocolove had been hiding behind as well.

"Later, dudes!" Horo hollered, as he jumped onto his furyoku-powered snowboard, and stopping only slow enough so that Chocolove could jump on as well, and gain his balance. The two sped off through the deserted, snowy streets of Funbari, Japan. Their whoops of excitement and laughter soon faded away. Yoh and Ren sighed in perfect unison, and turned to grin at each other. The two walked until they reached the shrine on monument hill. Ren agilely hopped up onto the roof of the shrine, and helped Yoh up with ease. Soon, the two were sitting on the edge of the roof, watching the snow swirl dreamily in the air. Ren shivered, and Yoh pulled him closer to his chest once more.

"Hey, look what I've got; I nearly forgot!" Yoh said laughingly in surprise. He pulled out a good-sized, piping hot thermos from inside his jacket. Ren raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"And you forgot that was there, because…" He trailed off, waiting for Yoh to answer.

"Ah, it was warm, annd…" Yoh grinned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his hand.

"I sorta, _kinda_ wanted to forget to take it out, before you agreed to come out with me…" Yoh opened the thermos, and offered it to Ren. Ren gratefully took the source of warmth, and sipped at it. He passed it back to Yoh, and he drank some as well. With the constant exchange of the beverage between the two, the hot chocolate soon disappeared.

"_What_ would I do without you, Yoh?" Ren sighed, shaking his head, and resting his head on Yoh's shoulder with a content smile. A few minutes later, the Chinese opened a golden eye when he heard the footsteps of a couple visiting their relatives' graves. The man and woman stopped upon seeing the two on the roof, and stared at their particularly close position. Instead of the typical scoot away Ren would do whenever other people watched, Ren defiantly cuddled closer to Yoh's chest, wrapping his arms loosely around the Asakura's waist. The visitors continued to gaze at the two in disgust, until they finally walked away. Yoh felt Ren exhale a sigh of relief as the two strangers left the graveyard, thus making the teens the only ones in the graveyard yet again. Yoh sighed, and closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips as he tightened his hold on Ren slightly. He loved the wintertime; it held the times when the younger shaman was moat affectionate with him in public, because of the cold. Ren would do almost _anything_ to remain cozy in Yoh's arms when they were outside during the cold weather.

"They just don't understand us, ne, Ren?" Yoh smiled sadly at his companion.

"It's their own fucking fault for not _trying_ to understand, Yoh," Ren replied with a small shrug. Yoh smiled in silence.

"Ren, what are we gonna tell Anna when she asks us where we were?" Yoh said suddenly, panicking at the mere though of his witch fiancée. I don't want my training dou-" Yoh was cut off from his worries, as Ren silenced him by pressing his warm lips to Yoh's. Yoh immediately responded by kissing back passionately, opening his mouth as Ren opened his. He pressed his tongue forcefully into the Chinese's, and Ren leaned up against Yoh's body for support, moaning. Yoh's strong arms wrapped possessively around Ren's waist, and pulled him even closer, as he pushed Ren backwards, so that Ren was trapped underneath Yoh. They broke apart, gasping for air. Ren smiled up at Yoh, lifting a hand to gently caress his lover's face.

"Aishiteru, Ren," Yoh smiled, bending down to briefly brush his lips against Ren's.

"Wo ai ni, Yoh," Ren whispered, pulling Yoh down by his collar to his own face, and kissing Yoh passionately, this time he himself slipping his tongue into Yoh's mouth. The next thing Yoh realized, he was underneath the smirking Tao, his lips still captured in a kiss. Yoh broke apart, blinking in confusion.

"Whaa? How did _you_ get up there?" Ren chuckled, shaking his head. "That's my own dirty little secret," he grinned, leaning over to suck on Yoh's neck. A few moments later, the bewildered Tao found himself being cradled in his lover's arms bridal-style. Blinking, his wide golden eyes turned to look up at Yoh, who wore a strange smile on his lips as he looked back down at him. Yoh easily jumped down from the roof, and carried Ren into the shrine. Surprisingly, it was very warm inside. Yoh gently placed Ren on the floor. He immediately pulled off his jacket, and threw it to his side. He grinned, as he bent over to suck gently on Ren's neck.

"Oh, no you don't Yoh," came a quick reply, as Ren flipped over, earning himself the spot of dominance. Yoh pulled down Ren's pants, but before he could rid the younger shaman of his underwear, Ren's golden eyes widened in horror as he saw something behind Yoh. An angry cough sounded from behind the two of them. Yoh slowly turned around, and gulped as he saw a very, _very_ angry itako standing in the doorway.

_Owari_

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? (Please, _don't_ choose that option)

Pleeeeease R/R; I'm _begging_ you! I'll love you forever if you do!

(The button's not that hard to find; it's the one in the bottom left corner! See! Right here!)

\/


End file.
